Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Jai investigates the evidence implicating Nikita Rai as a traitor. Shaina, Mehr's sister, bargains with Yakub Syed before leading him to the ID card. Kiran Rathod and Jhanvi Gupta attempt to escape, while Aditya Singhania meets with KK to discover the truth about the night of his graduation dinner. Episode guide ''24'' recap * Future Aditya Singhania's life is in danger, as an assassin from has been hired to kill him. * ATU chief Jai Singh Rathod learns that the traitor in the ATU is his personal lieutenant, Nikita. * Journalist Mehek Ahuja gets evidence of an accident in Aditya Singhania's past and threatens him with exposure on live television. She explains she has a police report showing he killed a man and buried the evidence. * Jai's daughter Kiran sneaks off to a party, where she gets kidnapped. Trisha Rathod gets a call from Kiran, claiming that she is fine. * To solve the conspiracy and save Aditya's life, Jai Singh Rathod only has 22 hours left. The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am. Events occur in real time. 02:01:23 sends the thumbprint]] Jai Singh Rathod pulls over to the side of the road and plugs a device into his car dashboard. He then takes out the thumb of the man he killed and scans the print into the device. He drives away, calling Vinod in the ATU department. Jai tells him he has just sent a fingerprint and needs an ID as soon as possible. Trisha and Abhay are driving, and Trisha calls Jai to let him know Kiran has made contact. She tells him she is fine, but used the phrase "I love you mom" to get out of punishment. Jai speaks to Abhay, and asks him to go back to Sun Villa to wait for the girls. Abhay agrees, and turns the car around. At the desert shack, Yakub angrily knocks things off the table. Mehr tries to reason with him, but Shaina reminds him that she is the one with the ID card. Mehr slaps her to shut her up, and Yakub explains they have ten minutes before he kills them both. He answers his phone, and his boss enquires about the card. He walks outside and kicks a crate away in anger, and Gajavathanan explains that women are always men's weakness. Yakub tells him that if they don't get the card he will kill them so brutally no-one will be able to identify their bodies. asks where Aditya is]] At the Renaissance hotel, Naina Singhania explains to Pradhan that their family has been getting threats for years. Pradhan tells her the threat has been counter-checked by ATU, and Naina grows worried. Pradhan apologises for letting Aditya out of the suite alone, and they realise Prithvi is gone as well. Divya asks what is happening, and Naina says that Divya is probably part of Aditya's plan. A security agent enters, telling them Prithvi and Aditya left together, and Pradhan leaves to track them down. Prithvi is driving with Aditya, who asks him about Mehek Ahuja. Prithvi says she will do anything to get what she wants, and Aditya compares her to KK. They discuss the necessity of men like KK for their party. Aditya vows to tell the truth about the graduation dinner, and Prithvi warns him that the youth of the country will never forgive him. speaks to Jiah]] At the ATU, Jai enters via a back door and calls Nikita from across the room. He tells her he is close to the office, and to put the passenger list on his desk and wait for him there. She does so, and Jai sneaks to Jiah's desk. He tells her Wassim Khan was killed, and she asks if there is a connection to Aditya. Nikita then spots Jai, and he waves to her. He tells Jiah that someone in ATU has joined hands with Singhania's enemies, and gives her the SD card. He asks her to decrypt it, and to confirm that it came from Nikita's computer, explaining that it would imply she is the traitor. Jai walks up to his office, and on the way Tej notices he is cut. Jai dismisses him, going to his office, where Nikita asks him is Wassim is alright. Jai dodges her question, asking about the passenger list, and she explains there is an anomaly in first class. She then questions his actions, and he asks if she believes there could be a traitor among them. She is confused, and makes to leave, but Jiah indicates she is not finished at Nikita's computer. Jai asks if Nikki what is going on between her and Tej. Nikki is defensive, but then Jiah calls to tell Jai that the card definitely came from her computer. Jai tells Nikki to send the passenger list to Rao's office. After Nikita leaves, Jai gets a call from Vinod telling him that there was no match for the fingerprint on their database, and the person has probably tried to wipe all traces of their identity. Jai hangs up, and looks down at Nikita working. 02:15:57...02:15:58...02:15:59...02:16:00... 02:22:01 convinces Mehr]] Mehr watches Yakub speaking with Gajavathanan outside. She tells Shaina that she should fear Yakub more, but Shaina argues that all he cares about is money. She convinces Mehr to go along with her plan to demand more money. tries to escape]] Rohit and Dev are arguing, and Kiran tells Jhanvi to stay awake. She waits until a truck drives past their car, and then runs away, pulling Jhanvi with her. They run through some abandoned buildings while Rohit and Dev give chase. Jai is on the phone to Shinde when Jiah enters his office. She expresses her disbelief at Nikita being a traitor, and asks if she should shut down her access. Jai refuses her suggestion, causing Jiah to ask is he is protecting Nikki because of his relationship with her. She probes further but he asks her to leave. Kiran and Jhanvi manage to lose Rohit and Dev, who split up to search for them. Dev shouts threats at them, and he gets a call from Yakub, who tells him he may be a little late. Kiran and Jhanvi hide, and Rohit looks around for them. confronts the youths]] Under a road bridge, Prithvi and Aditya are waiting for KK. Two youths then run through the tunnel, smashing lights and kicking over bins. Aditya challenges them, with Prithvi trying to stop him, but Aditya grabs their stick and smashes a light himself. He asks them what they will do when the last light is broken, and tells them to channel their anger and aggression into something good. They notice a poster of Aditya on the tunnel wall, realising he is the man standing before them. They run off, and Prithvi scolds Aditya for getting involved. KK then enters, mocking Aditya's principled speech. Aditya asks him for the truth about the night of the St. Stephen's graduation dinner. KK tells him the boy he injured died on the way to the hospital, and KK got rid of the police report and silenced witnesses to stop the party losing power. He explains that Aditya's mother is the one controlling the party, and it was done on her orders. Pradhan's cars then arrive, and KK backs away. Aditya is walked to a car by the security agents. Kiran and Jhanvi continue to evade Rohit, and Dev tells him that they have to get the girls at all costs. threatens Nikita]] At ATU, Nikita is making coffee. Jai enters and asks how long she has been lying to him, and she is confused. He grabs her and pushes her into a chair, asking who she is working for. He threatens to torture her, but she continues to deny his accusations. Yakub is transferring money to Shaina via his BNA Bank account. He asks for the ID, and Shaina tells him they can go and pick it up. As Yakub orders his men to accompany them, Mehr tells him that they must go alone. Gajavathanan watches them leave. pleads for a phone]] Kiran calms Jhanvi as they hide. Dev searches nearby, telling them he can smell their perfume as well as their fear. Dev meets with Rohit, explaining that if they don't catch them Yakub will kill them, and Rohit suddenly spots the girls. They chase them, and Kiran and Jhanvi duck under a truck and squeeze through a gate. They run on, coming across a man and asking to use his phone. They promise him money, but he does not believe them, pushing Kiran aside and grabbing Jhanvi. Kiran responds by grabbing a tree branch and hitting him in the head, grabbing his phone and running. At ATU, Tej is working when a memorandum for Wassim Khan pops up. He asks Jiah about it, asking her to find out about it, but she tells him she is doing work for Jai. Jai then calls her, asking her to come up to his office once she has the evidence about Nikita. is in the crosshair]] At Mehr's landing site, Yakub is watching while Shaina digs up the ID card. She hands it to him, and goes back to her sister. Suddenly she is shot through her left breast, and collapses to the floor. Gajavathanan then trains his sight on Mehr, and Yakub asks her if she wants to stay alive and continue working for him. She walks to his car, and he calls off his sniper. calls RAW]] Jiah brings up the evidence that the SD card was programmed by Nikki's computer. Nikki notices the date of 14th of January, and Jai suddenly dismisses Jiah. She leaves, and Nikita tells Jai on that date they were both at her place. Jai realises someone hacked her computer, but Nikita leaves his office, upset. Tej observes this, then goes upto Jai's office and asks how Wassim Khan died. Jai refuses to answer, and Tej tells him everyone is working secretly, but Jai dismisses his concerns and tells him to get back to work. Tej leaves and calls RAW, asking to speak to Gill. 02:41:47...02:41:48...02:41:49...02:41:50... 02:47:51 At Sun Villa, Trisha and Abhay arrive and Trisha tries to call Kiran, but gets no answer. Suddenly her phone rings and Kiran speaks to her. She tells her that she has been kidnapped by two guys, and she is in an industrial area next to the PL Shipping coffee warehouse. They then run off, dropping the phone. Abhay tells Trisha he knows where PL Shipping is, so they drive away. is alive]] Kiran and Jhanvi continue running, and Dev and Rohit spot them. Jhanvi runs across a road, and gets hit by a car. Rohit is distraught, but Dev grabs Jhanvi and drags her back. Dev shouts at Rohit, saying they have only been paid for Kiran, and Rohit follows. Jhanvi then opens her eyes and gasps, alive. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as SFG Agent Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Kiran Srinivas as Dev Sharma * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Supreet Bedi as Shaina Uncredited * Judi Durand as fingerprint scanner voice (voice only) * Ashish Maitra as Ashish * Mayur More as street kid * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 103 103